


Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?

by Starnie



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Introspection, M/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnie/pseuds/Starnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ormai Sousuke non era più solo."<br/>---<br/>Raccolta di drabble SouRin autoconclusive { con la partecipazione occasionale di altri membri della Samezuka }<br/>Enjoy it ~<br/>----<br/>Prompt ultimati:<br/>1) Harry Potter;<br/>2) Fantasticare - Pioggia;<br/>3) Allenamento - Peperoncino;<br/>4) Modern Royalty;<br/>5) Bella addormentata nel bosco;<br/>6) Why didn’t I realize? Why did I tell lies? Yeah I wish that I could do it again Turnin’ back the time Back when you were mine (all mine);<br/>7) Il castello errante di Howl;<br/>8) Genji Monogatari;<br/>9) Shinsengumi;<br/>10) College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter

Rin sorrideva spavaldo, nonostante avesse paura.  
Guardò Sousuke e Ai e, dopo un cenno da parte di entrambi, agì.  
Chiuse gli occhi, timoroso, mentre Ai esclamò pieno di entusiasmo -Per l'ennesima volta Pottermore ci ha azzeccato! Il senpai è coraggioso e forte, un vero Grifondoro!-  
Queste parole fecero sì che Rin aprisse gli occhi e fissasse con sgomento il pc -Non è possibile... Io volevo essere un Serpeverde!-  
-Penso che abbia ragione Nitori, Potter!- affermò Sousuke serio.  
Il rosso, irato, prese il coinquilino per il collo e gli urlò -Taci, deve esserci un errore!Io sono più Serpeverde di te!- causando le risa del moro, mentre un disperato Aichirou cercava di calmare il capitano.


	2. Fantasticare - Pioggia

Odiava la pioggia,non faceva che fargli ricordare le corse a perdi fiato, le risate e le canzoni urlate a quel cielo; mentre adesso si ritrovava da solo sotto un ombrello, sentendolo così vuoto e triste da quando lui non era più al suo fianco, facendolo ridurre a fantasticare su cosa stesse facendo in Australia.  
Il rombo di un tuono lo fece sobbalzare, realizzando di trovarsi nel suo letto e che quello che aveva appena fatto era un sogno; così si sporse e, notando come Rin stesse dormendo beatamente, non poté che sorridere e sussurrare -Certo che hai proprio un'espressione stupida.- per poi riaddormentarsi.  
Ormai Sousuke non era più solo.


	3. Peperoncino - Allenamento

Rin era conscio di ciò che stava succedendo intorno a lui.  
Ogni volta che c'era un allenamento congiunto con l'Iwatobi, non poteva non notare come sua sorella fissasse Sousuke: non era solo questione di "bei muscoli".  
Odiava i sorrisi che gli rivolgeva, perciò decise di agire.  
-Sousuke, fammi un favore: sta lontano da Gou.-  
-È successo qualcosa?-  
-No, stalle semplicemente alla larga.-  
Il moro sorrise mentre portava un pezzo di tonkatsu alle labbra -Il solito fratellone iperprotettivo... Sai, dovresti smetterla di essere geloso di lei.-  
Rin per tutta risposta gli gettò della polvere al peperoncino sul suo pasto e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo visto che ci aveva azzeccato.  
Rin era terribilmente geloso, si.  
Ma non di Gou.


	4. Modern Royalty

-È un depravato, marchese.-  
-Cosa ho fatto di grazia?-  
Il rosso prese l'altro per il colletto -Il baciamano... Come ti sei permesso di baciare seriamente la mano di Gou?! Sei conscio del casino che hai provocato?-  
-Il mio era un atto di cortesia moderno privo di ogni malizia.-  
-Non faresti una cosa del genere se non avessi delle motivazioni!... Gou è una principessa, non puoi sedurla. Né ora e né mai.-  
-Altezza, no, Rin...C'è una sola persona che voglio sedurre e con questa userei un baciamano diverso.- chinò la schiena e con delicatezza prese la mano del principe, fissandolo con occhi suadenti impresse un bacio sul suo dorso.  
Rin sentì le guance infuocarsi e fece imbronciato -Idiota, che fai?-  
-Non lo vedi? Sto cercando di sedurre la persona che amo.- si avvicinò al suo viso e sorridendogli sussurrò -Allora, ci sono riuscito?-  
Il principe lo baciò a sua volta, ma sulle labbra -Questo è più efficace.-  
-Viziato.-  
-Del resto sono un principe.- e i due scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: allora, questa volta è essenziale un mio commento a fine capitolo per chiarire il perché il principe è arrabbiato. Prima di scrivere questo capitolo, mi sono informata sulle modalità in cui si effettua un baciamano e su tutti i siti viene detto che nell'alta società è sconsigliabile baciare la mano di una ragazza non fidanzata, soprattutto di baciarla con le labbra (in realtà tradizionalmente l'uomo deve limitarsi a sfiorare il dorso non baciarlo, cosa che nel baciamano "moderno" è caduta in disuso), visto che può provocare fraintendimenti su ipotetiche intenzioni sentimentali da parte di chi lo esegue; se al tutto aggiungete che in questa storia Sousuke appartiene ad un rango inferiore a quello che è il suo amico/futuro-amante, ottenete il perché Rin sia decisamente irritato (considerato il suo complesso da siscom e la gelosia che prova per Sousuke...)  
> Ad ogni modo non penso di essere andata ooc, anche perché un Sousuke che provoca Rin di proposito, lo vedo abbastanza IC.


	5. Bella addormentata nel bosco

Era inconcepibile.  
Lui, Rin Matsuoka, che vantava anni di vittorie alla morra cinese, per la prima volta era stato sconfitto da Sousuke.  
Perciò adesso, per colpa di una stupida scommessa, si ritrovava a dover interpretare la parte della Bella Addormentata nel bosco.  
-RinRin, brucia la sconfitta?- chiese Sousuke con tono canzonatorio.  
-Zitto.-  
-Trovo che la parte della principessa ti stia di incanto.-  
-Sbruffone... Sono un vero uomo e accetto la sconfitta con onore. Sfrutta bene il colpo di fortuna e cerca di essere un principe degno di questa principessa.-  
Sousuke rise, dandogli un leggero bacio.  
Povero Rin, non sapeva che per una volta il suo amico aveva deciso di non lasciarlo vincere.  
Del resto non poteva sempre viziarlo, no?

 


	6. Why didn’t I realize? Why did I tell lies? Yeah I wish that I could do it again Turnin’ back the time Back when you were mine (all mine)

Amare, le lacrime di Rin non si fermavano.  
\- No... Non posso accettarlo! Ci sarà un modo per aiutarti! - urlò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
\- Rin... -  
\- Non puoi restare impassibile! Vederti così mi fa arrabbiare! -  
Sousuke lo attirò a sé sussurrandogli - Sai perché non riesco a piangere? Perché nonostante tutto sono felice. Grazie alle bugie sulla mia buona salute sono riuscito ad essere al tuo fianco come desideravo e a comprenderti come volevo. Quindi per quanto possa farmi male vedere il mio sogno definitivamente distrutto, non importa. Rifarei di nuovo tutto. -  
\- Sei uno stupido. -  
\- Di chi credi sia la colpa? - fece il moro sorridendo.


	7. Il castello errante di Howl

Camminare nel cielo stringendo le mani di un misterioso mago dai lunghi capelli scarlatti non era una cosa che capitava tutti giorni eppure, nonostante non lo conoscesse, si sentiva al sicuro. No, non era per il suo bell'aspetto, i suoi occhi del colore del fuoco o per il suo timbro di voce mellifluo, assolutamente no, Sousuke non era una ragazza dalla cotta facile. -Fa attenzione.- le sussurrò il mago mentre la depose con dolcezza sul balcone -Io distrarrò i mostri, perciò se devi uscire aspetta un pochino.- -So badare a me stessa.- toccò il proprio braccio -Se mi hanno inseguita era per colpa tua.- asserì seria. -Bambina impertinente.- ridacchiò il mago, per poi sparire nel nulla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui Sousuke è stato genderswappato per ricreare al meglio il contesto del prompt.


	8. Genji Monogatari

Le vesti che scomparivano.  
Le labbra che si cercavano.  
I sospiri e le parole sussurrate riempivano l'aria.  
Amare e sentirsi amato alla follia, ma non poter vivere quell'amore alla luce del sole era doloroso; eppure a Sousuke stava bene.  
Non gli importava che il principe Rin non sarebbe mai stato esclusivamente suo.  
Non gli importava di soffrire nel sentire delle sue relazioni con le altre amanti e concubine, perché sapeva che per quante persone Rin potesse amare, lui avrebbe avuto un posto speciale.  
Perciò per quanto la loro relazione e i loro incontri potessero sembrare effimeri come dei sogni, gli stava bene: meglio vivere nell'illusione che un bellissimo sogno possa diventare realtà, che svegliarsi e vivere senza Rin.


	9. Shinsengumi

Tutto intorno a lui sembrava lasciarlo indietro.  
No, non si sarebbe fatto travolgere passivamente dagli eventi.  
-Sousuke, cosa hai fatto?-  
-Ho dato una spuntatina ai capelli.-  
-Perché?-  
Si inchinò -Ho giurato che avrei difeso con la vita gli ideali della Shinsengumi.-  
-Appunto. Tu sei fedele alla via del samurai che ho corrotto solo per essere all'altezza dei nostri nemicii.-  
-Sai benissimo che la via a cui sono fedele sei tu, Rin. E poi un samurai resta sempre un samurai, anche se usa armi diverse.- gli sorrise sollevandosi.  
Rin abbozzò un sorriso -Sei un caso perso.-  
-Chissà per colpa di chi.-


	10. College

-Sei incorreggibile. Non reggi l'alcool, ma ti ostini a bere.-  
-Taci.- biascicò Rin, mentre si lasciava trascinare da Sousuke nella loro camera.  
-Dovresti saper dire no.-  
-Non potrei mai rifiutare una sfida.-  
-Moccioso.- fece il moro, aprendo la porta della camera.  
-Smettila, mammina. Non sono un bambino.- replicò Rin chiudendo con un calcio la porta.  
-Dici?-  
Rin lo fissò con un sorrisino che non prometteva niente di buono e lo baciò a stampo -Un bambino farebbe questo?-  
-Sì.- replicò l'altro lapidario.  
Il rosso, indispettito, lo baciò in modo più ardito. Staccatosi chiese -E questo?-  
-Degno di un moccioso dispettoso.-  
Il ragazzo spinse Sousuke sul suo letto in malomodo e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui -Ti faccio vedere io chi è il moccioso!- iniziando a muovere il bacino per provocarlo.  
Peccato che improvvisamente si bloccò e corse in bagno.  
Sousuke sentì dei rumori e capì: stava rimettendo. -Non potevo trovarmi un ragazzo e un compagno di camera più adulto?- sospirò -Arrivo moccioso.-


End file.
